


Lovely Days: MizuSei

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki and Sei drabbles and flashfics from sweet to sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over The Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn't expecting Sei to send him those pictures. Especially while he was at work. He can't go home now, but at least he can enjoy the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

Perspective. He needed to remember perspective. It wasn’t like his boyfriend had just flashed him at work or dressed up in some lewd costume for the night. It was just a sexy photo. No big deal, no problem.

He looked down at his coil screen again and bit down onto his bottom lip. Slim legs, creamy thighs, chubby toes peeking out of the water and groin was just barely covered by a thin layer of foaming bubbles; it was almost an understatement when the caption read:  _Splish-Splash~_

Sei even sent a little heart along with it.

Mizuki sighed, plopping down onto one of the bar stools. They’d only been dating for little over a month, ever since Sei had been discharged from the hospital, so after a while, they agreed that they’d send pictures back and forth throughout the workday. For Sei, who was still recovering, the days became tedious and lonely all by himself at Seragaki residence; for Mizuki, he wanted a way to watch over Sei while he worked.

So, to open his coil and receive this at work…it was all kind of a surprise, to be honest. Sei never sent him these kinds of things before. And while Mizuki was hardly opposed to it, he just wondered why. They had never been fully intimate and while he had seen Sei’s body before, there was something different here, something more alluring.

Honestly, was it even really naughty though? It was a picture of toes. Sei’s toes…but either way, they were just toes. That’s all. He looked at the photo one last time, scratching the back of his neck. Perhaps he was the one being the pervert here….

His coil rang again. From: Sei. He hesitated, glancing around the empty bar just to be sure that he didn’t have any voyeurs. But for now, it was starting to get dark outside and thankfully, the bar crowd had yet to make their rowdy appearance.

At the worst, he could just close it. Pretend he never saw it.

With newfound bravery, restraint, and maturity, he took a deep breath and opened Sei’s message. It was another photo—no surprise. It was Sei, this time his face smiling sweetly, eyes forming twin crescents, head cocked to the side as his thin arm extended out to snap the photo from his coil. Pieces of his soft fringe were held to the side by a little heart shaped clip—again, no surprise.

Mizuki looked at the photo a little longer than he’d been planning. And eventually, he couldn’t help but smile back. He figured he probably looked quite disturbing, standing all by himself at the bar, grinning like a lunatic at some sweet kid’s photo in the bathtub. But he didn’t move, just allowing his imagination to fill in the other sensations that photographs never quite captured right. Like the sugary, vanilla scent of Sei’s shampoo, the sound of the water sloshing against the lip of the tub as he shifted, the fizz of the bubbles. 

Mizuki’s eyes drifted, then stopped. Through the translucent foam he could make out the nipples on either side of Sei’s thin chest, cerise, looking ripe and ready to pluck.

Suddenly, he was in the scene, sitting on the moist tiles beside the tub, watching as Sei brought his pink tipped fingers up his smooth chest, circling around a perky nipple. It left a trail of those bubbles in its wake.

He swallowed hard. His jeans tightened. He could practically hear Sei’s voice, pleasant as he spoke though the words were cloudy, as if adrift within the thick humidity. Mizuki wanted to respond, but his tongue sat heavy in his mouth, watching as his boyfriend began to glide his hands through the water, stroking his legs, knees like pearly peaks poking out of the water. He said something, his soft voice like velvet and Mizuki licked his lower lip, wanting nothing more than to understand those words and drink them in. He felt that all to familiar pulse of interest through his groin.  

And then Sei let him touch.

Fuck. His head jerked up and he blinked a few times. He was back again in the Black Needle where everything was saturated purple from the neons that hung on the walls. Two minutes had gone by. And he had just been sitting there. Staring off into space. Thinking about nipples.

 _I’m such a diluted moron_.

He stood up, grabbing the rag he had left as a lump on the bar. He still had work to do.

But twenty minutes passed and he still couldn’t keep his mind off that thought…well, not the nipples (okay, yeah, the nipples too) but mainly the desire to hear Sei’s voice even if it was through the phone. At this point, his tight jeans were starting to strain to the point where he was waddling around the bar.

Okay, so he was getting a little desperate. 

He glanced at his coil, then the bar, and then his coil once more. It was only 4:43. And who came to a bar on a Wednesday at 4:43? Probably Dry Juice members…but they knew how to handle things while he was gone. He contemplated it, paced around, and contemplated it some more. Worst come to worst, if the conversation got a little…private the backroom was less than two paces away. There was no way he was going to be missing much.

With that, he dialed. After three rings, Sei answered. “Hello?”

"Hey.” He swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Mizuki!” Sei said, happily. “How are you?”

“To be honest, thinking about you,” Mizuki replied. Feeling restless, he made his way to the back room, where he worked on his tattoos.

“Me? Shouldn’t you be thinking about work?”

The tattoo artist smiled. “Eh, I got bored. And you’re far more interesting than this place.”

“Oh, am I?” Sei wondered.

“Mhmn. What’re you up to?”

“Just got out of the bath,” Sei said. He made a noise, the same little sigh he always made when he stretched. “Now I’m in bed. Granny doesn’t want me up for the rest of the day.” He said it with a little pout. “She said my skin looked sallow.”

Mizuki pursed his lips. “Babe, have you been eating properly.”

“Between Granny and Aoba’s nagging, I’m eating every other hour.” Sei let out a sigh. “I wish you were here to keep me company though. I miss you.”

His confined cock twitched.

He could picture Sei in the tub, nibbling dreamily at that lush lower lip.  _I miss you Mizuki._

“Uh, yeah, I miss you too,” Mizuki said, voice tightening. He shifted his weight, his erection brushing underneath the ridge of his zipper uncomfortably. “A lot.”

“Do you miss me enough to come over after work?” Sei offered. This was usual banter, so Mizuki didn’t get why he could feel his heart up in his throat.

“S-sure, I can come by your place,” he said, though he really wanted to bring him back to his own apartment, where they’d have the whole place to themselves to do whatever they’d like…

Fingers shaking, face getting hot, Mizuki was a man at his breaking point.

He bit his lip. This was it. He opened his mouth, preparing himself to suggest his plan, in a neat yet suggestive manner, something convincing. Perhaps he’d say,  _I wanna make love to you through the phone_  er, that sounded a little romance novelish. Maybe, _Can I get some audio for that visual you sent me?_

Before he could come up with anything actually alluring, his mouth just went on its own, sputtering, “Hey, wanna play a game?”

“Huh? A game?” Sei questioned. “What kind of game?”

Fuck. Humiliation began to expand in his lungs. Gosh he was such a twat. He couldn’t even find the gall within himself to admit he wanted to try phone sex right now. He flopped into his stool, the same one he used for tattooing customers, pushing the door shut.

“Uhh,” he paused, gaze drifting as his mind raced for a reply. “It’s a game where you have to touch yourself and tell me about it.”

There was an excruciatingly long silence. “Alright,” Sei finally said. “How do we pick a winner?” he asked.

Another pause. For an artist, he really was having a hard time being creative.

“Well, the winner can guess where you’re touching yourself. You have to be descriptive, without, uh saying the body part.”

“Oh, okay! So I guess I’m first,” Sei said, pausing to think. Meanwhile, Mizuki focused on getting his zipper down on his tight jeans. He sucked in a sharp breath as the zipper moved over the ridge of his jutting erection, feeling that familiar sensation begin to pulse up his shaft. He wriggled out of them, taking the boxers along as well. Fabric pooled at his calves as he readjusted himself on the seat, leaning back against the wall.

“Alright,” came Sei’s voice again. Mizuki had already began to start palming himself slowly, stroking all the way down to the base of his cock, stopping half way to avoid his tip. He swallowed down a grunt, forcing himself to listen.

He let his eyes slip shut, his imagination taking center stage. He pictured himself in the Seragaki’s bathroom, much like the photos from before. Sei was underneath the showerhead, moving suds of soap over his body, wet hair framing his pretty face. He noticed Mizuki’s presence and smiled at him straight on and straight across. Biting his lower lip, he waved a beckoning finger.  _Come join me_. But Mizuki couldn’t bring himself to move, either out of the bathroom or towards the shower, so he watched instead as Sei’s hands slipped down his thighs.

“Well, I’m touching somewhere soft,” Sei said through the receiver, almost in a singsong.

There were so many soft places on Sei’s body. “Give me another hint,” Mizuki replied in a single breath.

“Okay, well…it’s round.”

“Mhm.” Mizuki stroked himself from base to tip in a single motion. He pictured Sei reach his arms behind himself, cupping each of his ass cheeks. He choked over a grunt.  

“I’m touching it right now. Slowly, with one finger. It’s a little squishy.” He giggled. “Can you guess it?”

Mizuki’s image quickly changed. Now Sei was running a single finger over the curve of one of the cheeks temptingly, making sure his boyfriend had a great view of his flushed skin…

Insatiable, he said, “Tell me more, Sei.”

“Uh…hmm, well I’m still touching the place. And now I’m touching somewhere else too.”

“Somewhere else?” His interest piqued. “Where?”

He quickly changed his grip on his cock, so that his thumb could control all the pressure. He gave an experimental pull from base to crown. Sensation zinged up his thighs and his hips popped off the chair. 

Sei giggled. “I’m not supposed to tell you, remember silly.”

“Oh…Right.” There was another little laugh, and Mizuki’s face went hot. “Sorry babe.”

“Don’t apologize. I’ll just describe it for you instead. This place is smaller than the first, and harder, and uh…pinker.”

His nipples. That was all Mizuki could think of. He started to move again, his fingers running over the swollen vein that wound to the tip of his shaft. In his vision, Sei brought up his other hand, over the bumps and ridges of his bony ribcage, towards one of his nipples. The buds were rosy and perky, just like they were in the picture. Rivets of water dripped over them, enticingly. He didn’t touch them, just tracing little circles and hearts around the moist pink disks.

Mizuki waited with bated breath. Waiting.  _Waiting_. He released a long, breath.

“Please touch your nipples for me, Sei.”

There was a pause, Sei suddenly going silent on the other end. “Huh?”

Huh. Mizuki paused. Did he just say that? Out loud?

Oh God.

“Mizuki, I don’t understand.” He let out a little laugh, sounding a bit confused and amused at the same time. He giggled some more. “That’s sort of a weird request, you know, since I was touching my tummy and my earlobe before…”

At this point, Mizuki was gnawing at his lower lip, face getting even redder than before. He wanted to explain himself, but what was he supposed to say? What does one say when they reveal that they’re being a complete creep and trying to jerk off to this stupid game? Humiliation started to churn in his gut and he opened his mouth to say something, but Sei was a little faster.

“So, how do you want me to touch them?”

Huh?

He didn’t know whether to feel confused or relieved, or grateful that Sei was far too intuitive for his own good (or maybe completely unaware. He wasn’t sure.) But for the sake of the erection that was still burning in his hand, he didn’t ask questions.

He didn’t even know how to respond. He sputtered over the endless possibilities, just lamely settling on, “Uh, however you’d like I guess.”

“However I like?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, swallowing down the lump in his throat. “Just tell me what you’re doing.”

“Okay. I’m touching one of them right now.”

Dazed, Mizuki said, “Can you pinch it for me babe?” There was a little shift on the other end, and then the faintest gasp. He smiled fondly at the noise and through his own pleasure he murmured, “Picture it’s me doing it for you. I love your nipples, Sei.” The breathing on the other end suddenly became tense, short, shuddering breaths pulling in and out like waves. He could still picture that bathtub scene, Sei now in the water, lovely dark eyes looking up at him as he teased the buds one by one. “There you go. Squeeze them for me. A little harder.”

There was another soft noise, barely audible, but certainly a whimper.  Mizuki pumped his length vigorously.

“Sei, can you do something else for me?”

“Y-Yes?”

“Can you please touch your cock for me?”

He practically could hear Sei’s blush. “Down there?” he asked and Mizuki grunted a yes. 

“Imagine it’s me, again. Touch yourself the way I would touch you.”

There was a moment of silence and in a split second thought, Mizuki worried if he had scared Sei. But his worry dissipated when a long, sweet gasp came through the receiver. “Ah, Mizuki!”

Mizuki lips tugged, fondly, imagining the flush that was probably spreading across his boyfriend’s cheeks. “How am I touching you Sei?” he wondered out loud, still stroking himself. 

“With your, mmh, with your fingers,” Sei replied breathily.

The other couldn’t help but laugh. “I mean, what  _kinds_  of things am I doing to you?”

“Oh…umm, you’re ah, you’re rubbing me,” he said, his voice starting to go shallow with either humiliation or arousal…maybe both.

“Mhm. Where Sei?” he coaxed. 

There was little pause. “The tip.”

“And what does it feel like?”

He whimpered. “Good. It feels good.”

Mizuki grunted and arousal pulsed down his shaft. “I want you to use your index finger and thumb and stroke the tip. Spend a little time on the slit. It looks so good, I want to taste it.” At this point, he wasn’t certain what he was saying. His imagination was working faster than his filter could handle, words beginning to bubble over. He was hoping to encourage Sei to dive further into the fantasy, to help lower some of the inhibition that was still tight in his voice. It seemed to work, Sei beginning to moan. “I can tell you like it Sei,” he hummed. “You like the way I’m touching you?”

“Mhm.” Sei keened. “Mizuki?” he asked a beat later, sweetly. “Are you touching yourself too?”

“Ah, yeah, I am,” he admitted. “Sorry babe, I must seem like such a perv right now.”

“No. It’s all right. I like it.”

That was something that always mystified Sei in Mizuki’s eyes—the way he was so sincere. It was an innocence that was still present in him; a certain essence that he hoped Sei would be able to keep safe even when the world tried to toughen him up. “I want to…I want to touch you too,” Sei continued.

“Mmh, do you Sei?” Mizuki managed to say through a grunt. Meanwhile his stroking quickened. He pushed his teeth into his lower lip as he imagined Sei knelt between his legs, paying service to his length. His hand drifted a little lower, to cup at his balls. Sei would roll them tentatively and gently in his palm, while looking up at him through those pretty dark lashes.

“Yes. I want to touch you down there, and…I want to kiss you there too.”

“Oh Sei.” In his fantasy, Sei leaned down, taking his cock into his hands lovingly, and pressed a long, sucking kiss to the tip.

He was starting to reach his peak. Sei was getting close too. He could hear his breathing starting to catch in his throat, his moans reaching a delightful pitch.

“Mizuki, Mizuki, I-I miss you. I miss you so much.” Sei was cut off by a sudden gasp and followed with a lavish moan. He came.

Mizuki grunted, that familiar sensation beginning to pulse through his own groin as he pumped even faster. His hips bucked upward, his eyes squeezing shut.

His imagination supplied the image once more, Sei’s lips leaving his tip, slowly, sweetly and his tongue flicked over the slit once, twice, beginning to lap at the weeping pre-fluid. His adorable mouth pressed into a coquettish little smile. _Mizuki, I love you_.

With that, Mizuki released.

“How much longer are you going to be at work?” Sei asked a little while later, once they had settled into the comfortable sound of their breathing exchanging through the receiver. His voice pulled Mizuki from his lust glazed fog.

“Uh,” Mizuki paused, eyes drifting as he fumbled for an answer. In all honesty, he was certain he was going to be able to focus on work at all at this point. “I don’t really know. Probably at least two hours, if I close shop early.”

“Oh, alright. Do you still have your extra key underneath the doormat?” Sei asked. It was probably a dumb place to put his spare key, especially in the Old Resident’s District where crime was a daily occurrence, but Mizuki was always accidentally leaving his keys at the Black Needle…plus, recently, it was a convenient way of letting Sei into his place.

“Yea,” he said, slightly confused by the string of questions but too dazed to inquire.

“Mmkay, well when you get home, I’ll be at your place already so you don’t have to come all the way over here to the east side to pick me up. I’ll wait for you.” Mizuki’s eyes widened. His softening cock twitched with newfound interest. “And I’ll bring some movies for us to watch! I’m sure Aoba wont mind if I borrow some,” he said. Though watching movies was the  _last_  thing on Mizuki’s mind. “Is that alright?”

Mizuki swallowed hard. “Uh…yeah, for sure.”

“Okay! Work hard for the next few hours Mizuki! I can’t wait to see you!” Before Mizuki could say much else, Sei make a quick kiss noise and hung up his coil. 

Mizuki just sat there for a moment, pants at his ankles, face all flushed, the dial tone filling the silence. He suddenly felt very alone. 

He couldn’t decide if Sei was giving him something to look forward to by telling him that or punishing him. Either way, these were about to be the two most painful hours of his entire life.

~o~


	2. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First times are meant to be special

It was never the plan for Sei to come home with him.

“I can walk you home,” he suddenly offers once they’ve reached the alleyway that separates Mizuki’s side of town from the long walk home back to the Seragaki residence. Mizuki looks over at him, surprised. It isn’t often that a gang leader like himself is escorted home by their date. For a moment, he doesn’t say anything. Sei frowns. “I’ll worry about you.”

“Me? Oh, I’ll be fine,” Mizuki says with a shrug. He hasn’t exactly told Sei about the pocketknife he keeps in his jacket or that the jagged scars on his hand are from many late night fistfights behind the bar. He doesn’t want Sei to think he’s violent or anything.

There’s a pause. Sei takes Mizuki’s hand into his own.

“Let’s go to your place together,” he says, smiling. Mizuki gapes, his comment completely ignored. He’s starting to notice that Sei has a keen way of disregarding the things he doesn’t like.

“What about you though?” Mizuki follows up. Sei has already started walking. “How are you going to get home?” There’s no reply. “Sei, it’s late. You might get lost again.”

Sei turns over his shoulder regarding him. “Well, isn’t one trip much easier than two?” he says, soft lips pushing into a meaningful smile though his eyes glint with determination like smoothed onyx. Mizuki tenses because he cannot pretend he doesn’t know what Sei is talking about. It’s even clearer when he squeezes Mizuki’s hand a little tighter, fingers tenderly brushing his. The tattoo artist swallows hard against the tight lump in his throat—tighter than the layers of gauze and tape wrapped over his Morphine tagged neck for weeks in the hospital.

Before he can swallow this nervousness—completely unprovoked, since last time he checked, they  _are_  dating—and say much to protest, Sei twists back around and starts walking again with long strides. Mizuki follows behind like a pull-toy.

“I suppose you can spend the night,” Mizuki says under his breath, quickening his pace to match Sei’s. While this whole being escorted thing is a first for him, he can’t deny that jitter of anticipation starting to tingle against his diaphragm. That’s another thing he’s noticed about Sei. He seems to have that kind of power over him.   

 ~o~

“Ehh, you have so many books!” Sei says as he makes his way into the apartment. Mizuki follows behind, still in the genkan, balancing on one foot to take off his boots.  Now that he thinks of it, it’s the first time he’s ever invited Sei to his apartment. He’s suddenly aware of the cramped size, the pile of dirty laundry wadded up near the television, the bottle of personal lubricant that’s in plain sight at the foot of the bed.

But Sei doesn’t seem to notice any of it. He goes straight to the coffee table, sitting down on the futon that doubles as Mizuki’s bed. His fingers, thin and frail, flip through one of the catalogues. Mizuki wonders if he should snatch the lube now, or would that draw even more attention….

“It’s all tattoos.” Sei’s eyes move over the ink sketches, delicate fingers turning the glossy pages with gentle precision, as if he’s afraid he may rip the cheap magazine. “Eh,” he says, stopping over a particular drawing. He points to it, glancing up at Mizuki. “You drew this one?” Mizuki rips his eyes from the bottle. He smiles and nods. “Ah, it’s really beautiful. It must feel nice to have something you drew published in a magazine,” Sei says.

Mizuki nervously scratches the back of his neck. “Yeah, I mean, it’s definitely a huge honor.” He sits down beside Sei and the futon squeaks at their shared weight. “But I usually buy this for inspiration,” he says. “There’s some pretty cool stuff in here.” He searches for the page, but quickly finds it. Sei’s eyes widen.

“That’s incredible,” he says. The iridescent scales of a thick black snake roped down the muscled back in the photo.

“Hell yeah,” Mizuki agrees. “That’s an awesome tattoo. Man, if only I could get that kind of detail…” he trails off, staring at the glossed bend in hexagonal scales where the snake’s spine curved. Shit, is he boring Sei? He glances over. Sei just smiles at him, one of those sweet smiles where he nibbles a little on his lower lip.

They sit there for a little while, Sei flipping page by page, Mizuki forcing his own interest down to two sentences or less per photo. He forgets all about the lubricant that’s literally an inch from his foot, the mess, the fact that they’re two paces away from the kitchen and four from the front door. All he can think about is that Sei is on his bed and their legs are touching, and goodness he looks so cute as his nose scrunches up at an advertisement for needles. 

“I like this,” Sei says. He points to a heart shaped tattoo 

“I like you,” Mizuki absent-mindedly replies, his fingers drifting over the magazine, wrapping around Sei’s. The dark haired man blinks at him, face already starting to go pink. At this point, he can’t help but reach over and takes Sei’s chin in his hand. He gives him a kiss. Mizuki can feel the heat bloom across boyfriend’s cheeks.

“M-Mizuki,” he says. His fingers reach to the hem of his shirt, twisting the fabric. “I l-like you too.”

“That makes things a little easier then, huh?” 

They kiss again, this time a little deeper. Sei’s tongue is soft and hot, twisting against his. He grabs his boyfriend at the waist, scooting him over to the top of the bed before he guides him to lie down. Pretty black eyes blink up at him, eyebrows soft, inky black hair spreading out on the wrinkled pillow. He touches the side of Sei’s face with his calloused fingers, worn leather against soft skin.

“You look gorgeous, Princess,” he murmurs, leaning in to give him another long kiss. He’s not quite certain when he started calling Sei ‘princess’ but the younger seems to enjoy the nickname. 

They continue to kiss—Sei drapes his arms around Mizuki’s neck, fingers tracing his hairline; Mizuki’s hands inch closer to the hemline of Sei’s shirt that seems to be rising up that smooth belly all on its own. His fingers stop, not wanting to move too far, too quickly. He and Sei have taken off their clothes together before. Just once in a passionate make out that led to a heated frotting session that they never really spoke of again. But lately, they’ve been tiptoeing around this idea that perhaps kissing would be a little more fun with a little less clothing. 

In an unspoken agreement, they decide to start removing their clothing, first their shirts, then gloves, bracelets, belts. In the rush of it, he lays Sei down, pulling his pants and skirt off his legs. Though he’s intrigued by Sei’s underwear. Its tiny and white, reveling a pink, newly forming erection that’s tip was poking out playfully from the low waistline. The last time they had undressed, Sei was wearing this panty style underwear too—he wondered if this was a daily occurrence.

He bit down on his lower lip, smiling. How incredibly cute. 

It’s even cuter when Sei is completely naked. They share a shy gaze before coming together, Sei’s cock lying dearly against his stomach, legs spread.

Who was going to suggest sex first? Mizuki wonders if it would even be appropriate. Sure they’re naked and grinding but the last thing he wants to do is freak Sei out or ruin the moment. But shit…he’s so hard and Sei is too, and then the truism comes to mind, ask and while you may not receive, your chances are a lot higher than if you just pussy out…or something like that.

“Mizuki.” Comes Sei’s voice. Its sweet and panting, and Mizuki can’t help but give him a few kisses in between words as they grind their hips together. “Ahn!”

“Does it feel good?” he asks, though he already knows the answer. Sei nods, biting his plush lower lip.

This is it.

“Hey Sei, do you want to try something a little…more tonight?” he asks. Sei looks at him curiously. “Do you want to, you know, try…” He tries to gesture. Clearly he isn’t making any sense. With a sigh, he says, “Do you wanna try sex?” The word his heavy on this tongue and even heavier in the silence. He gives Sei’s ear a little kiss after a heartbeat of silence. “I understand if you don’t want to, so there’s no pressure, alright. Whatever you’re the most comfortable with—”

“Y-yes, let’s do it.” Sei suddenly says quietly, and for a second Mizuki thinks it’s an accident. “I want to try it,” Sei confirms. Mizuki stops moving, his eyes widening. Really?  _Really?_  Suddenly, he feels this overwhelming wave of joy and he kisses Sei all over the face.

“Tell me if it gets too much, all right?” he says in between kisses. “

“I will,” Sei affirms with a little nod.

“And tell me if I’m hurting you.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t hesitate if I go too far. Okay?”

“Yes, yes,” Sei patiently replies.

The sudden urge overcomes him and he kisses Sei again, this time on the lips. As they pull away, Mizuki looks him straight in the eyes. “I love you. So much.”

“I love you too.” Sei replies, sweetly touching his cheek. He leans in, giving Mizuki one last kiss.

They get into position. Mizuki settles himself between Sei’s spread legs and nervously strokes at his boyfriend’s thighs. Sure, he’s no blushing virgin but he’s never made love before. Not like this, where he can feel his hearts palpitations thundering through his viens and anticipation fizzing in his stomach over the thought of just kissing Sei another time. The last thing he wants is to trivialize his boyfriend’s virginity with his own jaded experiences, dozens of passionate nights that lacked emotion, just two people trying to fill a carnal need.

But Sei looks up at him with so much expectation, so much love. As corny as it sounds—and god it sounds bad— he supposes he can start new as well. His body may be experienced but his heart is a virgin, making Sei his first and only.  

At this point, he’s gathered the gall and the supplies (though the lubricant was only an arms reach away) and he says, “You ready?” Sei nods. “Are you sure? We can stop now.”

The dark haired man purses his lips, brows furrowing. “Mi-zu-ki,” he says huffily, poking the man’s cheek.  “Please start. No more worrying.”  

“Alright, alright,” he chuckles and presses a kiss to Sei’s pouty lips. He glances down at his boyfriend’s naked body, flushed and looking delicious. He shifts uncomfortably. All right. Okay. He’s got this.

Lubricant in hand, he opens the bottle, pouring some of the gel out onto his fingers. His touch moves down to Sei’s bottom. Just the cheeks, but it makes the younger quiver. While he’d love to play with each of them, the last thing he wants is to build too much anticipation—since when has his stamina been so low? Must have come with this renewed virgin mentality, he supposed. Focused, his slippery fingers locate the seam, going between Sei’s plush cheeks in search of the rim. He finds it, puckered and pink.

Sei whimpers. 

“Take a deep breath alright?” he murmurs, teasing the entry with his fingers for a moment, enjoying the way Sei shudders. He traces the tight, circular rim once more before he enters.  “Shh, there you go. Relax.” 

Sei’s breathing starts to grow heavy as the finger pushes in. “Ah, ah, mnnh.” He’s closed his eyes at this point, arms extended above his head, clutching the pillowcase. Sei is contracting around him desperately and its overwhelmingly hot and moist inside. Mizuki doesn’t quite know what to do with himself. Touching someone has never had this kind of effect on him before, this clutching feeling that he can’t decide if it’s excitement or fear or both. 

He goes all the way in and then out again in a single pistoning thrust. Sei’s eyes snap open and he squirms. “Its okay,” Mizuki murmurs using his free hand to stroke Sei’s hair. “Remember: deep breaths.”

Sei closes his eyes again, inhaling a long slow breath of air, a silent acceptance.  Mizuki takes that time to insert finger number two. He earns a louder noise this time, higher pitched and a little more strained. But Sei urges him forward when he tries to stop. “I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Either way, Mizuki pours a little more of the lotion onto the junction where his fingers meet Sei’s rim, making the movement a little slicker, perhaps easier. He gives it an experimental pump.

He likes this motion, in and out. He can almost picture his cock pushing past the ring of delicate muscle over and over again at the same pace. He hardens even more at the thought, a squirt of precum oozing down his tip. 

At the third finger, he asks, “Sei are you ready?” He pulls his fingers out. Sei nods. “I’ll go slow. I wont do it too hard.”

He reaches up and gives Mizuki a little kiss. “Mhmn, I’m ready.” When Mizuki gives him a concerned look, he presses another kiss to his lips. “I promise.”  

It takes a moment, Mizuki lathering himself gingerly with the lubricant. Sure, he probably looks strange trying to slick himself up with as little friction as possible, but his body is already threatening to betray him. Perhaps this is some kind of selfish punishment for making it wait this long in the first place. 

Mizuki groans as he aligns himself, his swollen tip teasing the hole. He rubs himself against it a few times, thinking and thinking, because goodness, this is Sei’s very last moment being a virgin. Their very last night of being abstinent. Sei seems to feel the tension. He grabs Mizuki’s free hand and kisses each of his knuckles. As if it were a symbol of passage, his ticket to move forward. He smiled, giving his sweet lover a little nod. And with that, he pushes in.

It’s the sweet compression that gets him the most, the feeling of Sei’s body starting to open up and take him in, one centimeter at a time. He looks down.  

Sei’s wincing. He’s in pain. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry princess,” Mizuki curses. He tries to pull out again. Sei’s eyes start to water. “Aw, don’t cry!” He leans down to kiss at his cheeks. “Please sweetie, don’t cry. I’ll pull out, I’ll pull out.”

He starts to move, but Sei catches him at the wrist, dewy eyes meeting his straight on. “Wait. Don’t stop. My eyes are just dripping,” he replies. Mizuki shifts. He whimpers at the movement. “I’m not hurt. It feels, ah, it feels good.”

Mizuku studies him for a moment, his flushed face, his honest eyes. When is Sei ever insincere?

He starts the movement again, going a little slower this time. He’s further in this time. Granted, Sei is biting into his lower lip but he doesn’t say anything in protest. Just soft, sweet little pants that seem to pick up in speed the deeper Mizuki goes. 

He’s half way in, when he thrusts for the first time.

“Ah!” Sei jolts. Mizuki grunts.

He does it again, going deeper. He murmurs sweet nothings, just hoping that maybe it may soothe Sei a little bit, especially during these first few thrusts, where his muscles are still tense and uncertain of this new sensation. So, he strikes up a gentle rhythm, trying to match Sei’s ragged breathing. Eventually, they begin to move together in time, their pace getting faster and faster, his thrusts gaining confidence. Perhaps it’s the cute noises Sei is making that spur him on or the way his whimpers are hot with pleasure.

He runs his fingers through Sei’s pretty hair. “Do you feel good, princess?” he wonders aloud. He fights to keep his eyes open and his thrusts steady. 

Sei gives a quick little nod before releasing another keening moan. His own cock is heavy with blood, balls tapping against Sei’s backside with every thrust. Noticing Sei’s length is cradled in the dip of his smooth belly, tip plump and reddened, Mizuki can’t help but touch. He starts out tenderly, taking the erection into his hands, giving it a few tender pulls. Sei’s eyes flutter. His cute cock pulses in his tanned hand.

“Are you ready to cum?”

“Mhmm,” Sei hums, dazed. He gasps as Mizuki continues to pump, leaking precum making things slick.

Shit, Mizuki can feel it too, that familiar sensation that’s beginning to tighten in his heavy balls as Sei’s cavern squeezes around his length. He tries focusing on the sight displayed in front of him instead, Sei’s mouth his open and ajar, his eyes slipped shut, his lungs expanding and collapsing again and again.

“Oh you look so beautiful,” he has to announce, his own voice being sucked in and out with his own quickening breaths. He gasps. “Ah, Sei you’re perfect. I love you princess. I love you so much.”

Sei’s clipped pitchy moans begin to come faster and faster, his lower body beginning to spasm underneath him. “Ah, Mizuki, ah! I love you… I love—ah!” His eyes widen and he suddenly inhales.

Cum, warm and sticky, fills Mizuki’s hand.

Mizuki’s hips move quicker, his own cock beginning to tremor as Sei’s walls tighten down. He sinks comfortably into Sei’s warm insides and searing heat begins to pulse down his length. He can’t even form sentences anymore just a mix of heated grunts, moans, and haphazard words strewn in between. “I—ah, shit, Sei.” 

He continues to pump the over stimulated cock in his hand in jerking motions, following the rise and fall of Sei’s whimpers as he continues to ride out his orgasm. “I love you. I love you.” His thrusting goes uneven, and with one last deep snap of the hips, he pulls out and releases all over Sei’s thighs and the bed sheets. 

“Mizuki,” Sei finally says at last, once his breathing has slowed. He reaches his arms around Mizuki’s shoulders, pulling the man down for a kiss. The tattoo aritst stays there for a while, enjoying his boyfriend’s lovely lips. 

“You all right?” he asks in between kisses. He moves slightly and is suddenly very aware of the sticky fluid that’s still dripping down Sei’s backside. He pulls away, swiping a finger through it and his brow furrows. “Ah, geesh lemme clean you up,” he says, scooting to the edge of the futon to reach for a tissue on the coffee table. “I’m sorry. Got lost in the moment.” 

Sei’s face is still pink with exertion. He rests lazily on the pillows. “It’s alright. I kinda…I kinda liked it that way.” The rosy hue on his cheeks darkens.

“Hmm, what the sex or the finale?” He smirks.

Sei’s eyes go wide. “Don’t say it like that!”

“Why? What’s wrong with admitting that you like getting a little dirty?” Mizuki raises an insinuating brow and Sei gasps, covering his face with his hands. “Aw, don’t be shy.” He chuckles and gently reaches up to uncover his boyfriend’s pretty face. Sei’s blushing wildly, dark eyes diverted to the floor. Mizuki can’t help but touch, his cheeks still moist with sweat.

_We finally made love. Sei is mine._

He lingers there, still not cleaning up his mess. Instead he gives Sei a kiss. Just a peck. Right on the nose. Sei reached up and kissed him too. Another peck. Right on the nose.

Mizuki grinned and Sei giggled.

There was no need to rush things. They had plenty of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eek this took so long! Hopefully it was worth the wait｡*ﾟ✲*☆
> 
> Originally requested by two anons on tumblr   
> If you have an idea feel free to request a fic at http://milkysartandstuff.tumblr.com/


	3. Under The Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizuki finds a way to make the best of a cold day

The temperature on Midorijima had dropped forty degrees after the rain. Snow was unusual this late in the season, especially since the winters on the island weren’t nearly as rough as the mainland. But nevertheless, that night the rain began to freeze. Mizuki took Sei out to watch the sloppy mix of rain and snow from underneath the balcony of his apartment’s veranda. He insisted that Sei stay wrapped up in a blanket, though they were adamant that it really wasn’t that cold.

“Is this what snow looks like, Mizuki?” Sei glanced over at him, arms holding the fleece blanket around their thin shoulders.

Mizuki shook his head. “Nah, if this is snow, than this the ugliest snow I’ve ever seen.” He pursed his lips. This was originally his date idea—to watch the snowfall together. He glowered out at the slushy mix starting to accumulate on the streets below.

Meanwhile, Sei peered out over the balcony’s edge. Their silence…was that interest, awe, or disappointment that their first experience with snow was so anti-climatic?

Unsure of what to do, Mizuki reached an arm over Sei’s shoulders, pulling them a little bit closer to him. 

“Uh, sorry bout the shitty snow,” he said. He had been hoping the weather would provide a little more romantic atmosphere…there wasn’t much to work with biting wind and half-formed snowflakes. But Sei smiled and snuggled against him a little closer. 

“It’s okay. I like it. It’s different.”

After that, they barely said word. They tongued-tied him.

When he felt Sei shiver underneath him, Mizuki announced it was time to head back inside. They pouted, claiming that they weren’t really cold—according to Sei, they had a tingle of happiness that shook their body—but when they shivered again, Mizuki directed them inside. 

“Come on babe, we aren’t pushing it tonight. I don’t want you to catch a cold.” He said guiding Sei by the shoulders back into his apartment. Sei grumbled but complied. They plopped down on the futon, like a lump of a person underneath a lump of a blanket. Their toes stuck out and Mizuki thought they looked like little beans. “Adorable,” he mumbled under his breath.

He moved to the kitchen. Of course, a proper winter date usually involved a fireplace and some warm drinks…Perhaps he had some hot cocoa or tea or something…

“Mi-zuki, come sit with me,” Sei said after a moment. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled. Now their face was peeking out from the covers too.  

“One sec princess. I’m going to get you something warm,” he called back. He glanced in the fridge. All he had was a bottle of fish sauce, a box of half eaten Chinese takeout from god-knows how long ago, and a few drops of milk. He retreated to the main room, defeated. “Never mind about the drinks,” he said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

And he didn’t even have a fireplace.

Well, a radiator would suffice, right?

After a quick contemplation (yeah, it was better than nothing) he turned it on and came back to the futon. He sat beside Sei who was resting their head on their forearms, and rubbed at their back. “Next winter I’ll show you some real snow,” he said after a moment of silence. They glanced up at him and smiled.

“I’d like that.” Sei said. “Though, I think you’re being too hard on today’s snow. It’s beautiful.”

Mizuki glanced over at the window. “That’s slush, babe. If you think this is beautiful, I can’t wait to show you what the good stuff looks like.”

“Sounds like a date.” They looked up at him through their thick, dark lashes, smiling.

Mizuki nodded. He could feel the heat off the radiator already, or perhaps it was the way that Sei’s mild smile had its own unique way of melting his insides.

 Sei sat up, bringing the blanket along with them. They leaned over, on hands and knees, to give Mizuki a sweet kiss on the cheek. Charmed, he grabbed them at the waist and pulled them down on top of him so they could lie on the futon together. He couldn’t figure out quite where to put his hands—was it wrong that he wanted to touch everywhere at once? He settled on the curve of Sei’s bottom, plush through their cotton pants.

“Thanks for showing me the sno—I mean, slush today,” Sei murmured against his cheek and Mizuki smiled. He had hardly done anything at all to deserve this, he thought. Not that he’d push Sei away or anything like that. He was too enraptured, as they peppered kisses along his jaw, nose, then, the teardrop tattoo on his cheekbone (that had become Sei’s favorite target mark for placing random kisses).

He smiled, readjusting them slightly so that Sei’s hips bumped against his own. Sei kissed his lips. Mizuki continued smiling, even as he opened his mouth. Their eyes slipped shut, lashes brushing the curve of their rosy cheeks as they continued to kiss Mizuki. Softly, sweetly. He could hear the sound of his tongue slide against Sei’s and the breaths they pushed through their nostrils. The radiator hissed near the foot of the futon.

“Ngh,” Mizuki grunted, moving to deepen their kiss. Sei leaned a little closer, and suckled at his lower lip and tongue. Eventually, they parted with a gasp. A string of saliva dribbled down Sei’s chin.

“Mizuki, you’re hard,” Sei pointed out. To prove it true, they reached between their bodies and began to rub the bulge in small, gentle strokes. Mizuki’s cock twitched and sensation ran through his body.

“Mnh, I guess  _somebody_  did that.” He gave Sei a little grin. They blushed. “Does feel good when I put mine against yours?” he asked, rutting their bodies against each other. The ridge of his hard cock ground against Sei’s. They swallowed. “Do you like that?” Sei’s eyelids drooped, in that lusty way that was hardly complicit and yet as tempting as forbidden fruit.

“Mnhm…it feels good.”

Mizuki wondered how to keep his composure here.

“Would you like more?” He looked up at Sei meaningfully—it was something he had gotten used to saying at times like these, when really wasn’t any proper way of asking to have sex. They understood, nodded, licking their plump, cerise lips. 

“I want you to take me, Mizuki.”

—

“Can I put it in?” Mizuki asked. His voice felt tight, swelled in this throat, as the crown of his cock kissed Sei’s puckered hole. Sei whimpered on top of him. They were up on their knees, the blanket still wrapped around their hips, thighs quivering as Mizuki aligned himself.

His reddened tip brushed over the tightened skin, once, twice—Mizuki’s eyes slipped shut at the sensation, a bead of his precum left sticky on the outside of the softened rim. “Alright, here I go.” With a deep breath, he guided Sei to sit down.

“Ah!” Sei tensed, their body stiffening above him.

“Deep breaths Sei. Relax.”

Mizuki grunted. Even if his cock was only halfway in, the pressure of Sei’s walls squeezing tip was delightful. Oh how he wanted to buck up, push himself as deep as he could go, feel all of Sei at once. But the younger was still wobbly above him, splaying their hands out on his chest for support.

“Are you alright?”

Mizuki reached up and stroked their trembling thigh.

“Hm?”    

“Do you feel okay?” he asked again.

“Mhm.” Sei’s eyes wrenched shut.

Mizuki frowned. “You look like you’re hurting. What do I need to do for you to make this better for you?”

There was a pause, followed by another little whimper. “Move,” they finally replied. “If you could p-please, move.”

He ran his tongue over his lips, and smiled. “Yes, princess.”

Mizuki started his movement, pumping his hips up to meet Sei’s bottom. He could really feel the heat of the radiator now, causing his skin to moisten with sweat. It mixed with the lubricant they had used before, giving Mizuki slicker thrusts as he slid deep into Sei’s body. He was going deeper each time—his eyes lingered there, right below his abdomen where he watched himself slide in and out, and in and out, with quick, even strokes.

“Ah, Mi-Mizuki.” Mizuki kept his hands up at Sei’s waist, encouraging them to match his pace. They flushed with mouth agape and began to bounce. The blanket slipped away, falling down to Mizuki’s thighs.

“Mh, f-fuck,” he pushed out in a single short exhale. He could feel Sei’s ass cheeks jiggle delightfully, their bottom tapping against his sac with each snap of his hips. He quickened his pace, pushing up even harder into Sei’s body. The younger’s back arched and they keened. Mizuki stopped his movement. The feeling of Sei’s hips grinding against him brought on a whole new sensation. “Sei, wait, try this,” he managed to say through broken pants. He took a hold of their hips, guiding them to roll. His length nestled deep between their cheeks, swelled at the new source of friction—Sei seemed to enjoy it as well, the way their cute cock began to quiver and shake with newfound pleasure.  

Their breathing, hot and moist, fogged the window behind them. Mizuki noticed it as the sleet streaked down the hazy glass. He bit into his lip, his face growing hotter. “Ah, it feels so good,” he murmured to no one in particular, his voice rough. Sei rolled their hips, hitting a particularly sensitive spot of Mizuki’s tip again and again. He tried to control his breathing, deep breaths, but his lungs were insatiable pulling new gulps of air in as quickly as it just they had pushed them out. His cock throbbed with anticipation, swelling.

“Oh, Mizuki! Ahn…”

Sei suddenly got up off of him.

“You alright babe?” Mizuki panted, glancing up at them under heavy lids. They nodded and quickly returned, laying themself flat against his chest. Face to face, Mizuki couldn’t resist a quick kiss. Sei returned it.

“Hey you,” he said through a lazy smirk. He reached down, bringing back the blanket from before. It had slid and was falling off the futon. He covered the both of them with it, encasing their shared heat.

“Hi.” Sei smiled back. Mizuki had to kiss them again, this time longer and sweeter.

The one time Mizuki did get Koujaku to open about his sex life with Aoba—after some liquor and bribing with food, the man eventually was willing to talk. ‘Even if the pace is quick during sex,” he said, “I think there’s always time to savor little things. Makes it better. More lasting. Cause who wants to rush through it?’

It was a good point, something Mizuki noticed him himself. He used to see sex as a dash to a finish line, a burst of intense pleasure at the end of a stretch—he never took the time to let himself soak in everything that came with being in love during sex. The warmth, the intimacy, the different noises Sei made throughout. He found his orgasms to be more passionate with Sei, more powerful.  

So, he let himself indulge in these kisses.

After one last kiss, Sei reached back to try to reinsert Mizuki’s penis—Mizuki ended up doing it himself, with a small smile. Sei got back up to speed almost immediately, rocking themself down onto Mizuki’s cock, needy, their own erection dribbling precum all over Mizuki’s abdomen. This new angle was a little awkward, his penetration not getting as deep as before. But from here, Mizuki could feel Sei’s heartbeat against his own. And call him a sap, but to know that once shallow heartbeat was pumping strong against was a reminder of exactly how much Sei had fought for and how much Mizuki could have lost. 

“Ah!” They gasped, hips rolling. “Ah, yes.” 

Sei started to kiss him as they moved. Short, sucking kisses between gasps and whimpers. Mizuki ran his hands through Sei’s hair, holding back his moan with a hard swallow. Sei was close. He could tell. They were starting to tremor and jerk, their pace slowing to a few uneven strokes. Mizuki brought his hands back to their hips, trying to encourage them to keep moving— _a little further, just a bit, you’re almost there._

And with one last gasp, cock trembling between them, Sei came. They whimpered into his mouth as orgasm fell over them, hips shuddering. Semen squirted up their chests, hot and sticky.

Mizuki felt his groin constrict and his blood-heavy erection pulse. It was coming. He snapped his hips up in an unrelenting pace, up into Sei’s quivering hole. The heat under the blanket was growing unbearable, his sweat-sticky skin pressed up against Sei’s. “Ah, ah, Sei!” Sensation rushed over him and in a final thrust, he released.

“Ah, Sei.” He stroked his fingers over the bumps in their spine, smiling up at them as their breathing began to slow. After a minute, he pulled out to roll Sei onto the futon. “How are you feeling?” he asked. By guessing at Sei’s smile, pretty well.

“I love you,” they said, as they nuzzled against him.

“I love you too, Princess.” Mizuki covered them up with the blanket once more, ignoring the heat, the sweat. There was something innate about being underneath a blanket during the winter. Sei pulled him close and kissed him again.

They suddenly stopped. “Look, it’s snowing.”

Mizuki blinked and turned over his shoulder. Sure enough, the sleet had become snow. It already dusted the balcony, the crystalline flakes glinting through the glow of the streetlights. “It’s beautiful,” Sei said, dark eyes going wide, their lips pressing into a smile.

He grinned too, feeling suddenly triumphant. “Yep, now that’s real snow,” he said and Sei giggled. The rule held true: what the Princess requested, the princess received.

_Thank you, Mother Nature_ , Mizuki thought as he watched Sei’s eyes flit with the movement of the snow, the reflection of the glass in their endless irises. He imaged the way she must have especially saved this moment for now.

He had to admit. She had impeccable timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy *･゜ﾟ･*☆  
> requested by anonymous on my tumblr


End file.
